This invention relates to a dentifrice composition having improved efficiency in the control of dental calculus and dental plaque.
More particularly, this invention relates to a dentifrice composition containing zinc salts whereby such composition is more effective in controlling both dental calculus and dental plaque.
More particularly, this invention relates to a dentifrice composition wherein effective amounts of a preferred zinc salt, zinc sodium tripolyphosphate salt, are blended into the dentifrice composition to provide a dentifrice composition having significantly better control of both dental calculus and dental plaque.
This invention also relates to methods for controlling dental plaque and dental calculus.